When Blood is Stronger than Love
by castergirl04
Summary: Nunca digas "De esta sangre no beberé", pues puede ser lo último que hagas antes de perecer.


**When Blood is Stronger than Love**

* * *

Vampyr… Vampyr… Vampyr. La palabra resuena en mi mente como si fuera un mantra. Fui atacada por un Vampyr. El ser al que más he amado en el mundo es uno de ellos. Si me lo hubieran dicho unos días atrás, jamás lo hubiera creído, en cambio, hoy mismo he sido la protagonista de uno de sus brutales ataques.

No, no, no… debo de haberlo imaginado, quiero creer que lo he hecho, pero… estas dos pequeñas incisiones en mi muñeca son la prueba de que no he enloquecido.

Un Vampyr… MI Vampyr me ha atacado.

¿Qué sucederá conmigo ahora? ¿Moriré? ¿Me convertiré en uno de ellos? Dios quiera que la respuesta sea negativa ante ambas posibilidades.

¿Amor? ¿Odio? No estoy segura de lo que siento por _él_ ahora.

¿Qué es eso? Escucho mi nombre en la penumbra. Resuena en sus finos labios mientras lo pronuncia con elegancia y hace eco en mis oídos. Su llamado me inquieta, quiero correr hasta donde _él_ esté, pero estoy muy lejos como para saber de dónde proviene su voz.

Repite mi nombre con insistencia e intento ignorarlo, pero ya no respondo a mí misma, así que corro hacia aquel lugar donde su susurro se hace más tangible.

Me embriaga una sed exasperante. No, no es de agua. Es de sangre. Siento el hedor que emana de las llagas que _él_ hizo con anterioridad, y lo considero por un momento… Entonces, antes de poder reprocharme a mí misma por siquiera pensar en tal atrocidad, ya tengo la muñeca entre los labios y succiono sintiendo con horror como se sacia mi sed.

Dejo caer los brazos y caigo también yo de rodillas. ¿Cómo pude rebajarme tanto? Beber de mi propia sangre… Me consuelo al saber que al menos no he herido a nadie más que a mí misma.

Rezo porque nuestro señor misericordioso perdone tan grande pecado; "Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos", comienzo mis rezos con cautela de que el ser que me ha hecho esto no se enfurezca por mi desobediencia, pero a medida que avanzo en la oración esta comienza a ser desesperada, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Ruego también a que nuestra madre santísima me resguarde bajo sus mantos; "Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor es contigo", mi plegaria es angustiosa y ya no me importa si _él_ escucha mis peticiones al cielo, ya no tengo nada que perder, y _él_ y yo lo sabemos. Pero aún así, entre los rezos, su imagen llega a mi cabeza para atormentar a mi pobre mente.

Puedo sentir mi flaqueza y como segundo a segundo me voy debilitando, sé que _él_ lo puede sentir también. Y ahora… ahora estoy bajo su poder, tiene absoluto control sobre mí y ya no logro razonar con claridad. Puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca y no podré poner resistencia.

Siento ganas de llorar, pero me contengo. No le daré la satisfacción de saber cuánto dolor ha infringido en mí. Siento una punzada en el corazón. Su enojo es evidente y sé que no me dejará opción, tendré que morir, y por un momento, quiero morir. Pienso que morir por _él_ es mejor que morir por cualquier otra razón banal.

Lo busco con la mirada pues sé que está observándome. Estoy desesperada por que me mate, quiero encontrarlo y rogarle que él lo haga, aunque sé que su mayor placer será ver que lo haga yo misma.

El destello de algo en el piso llama mi atención. ¡Es una daga! La recojo y recorro su filo con dedos curiosos, ansiosos por saber el grado del daño que me producirá. De un momento a otro entierro la daga primero en mi estómago y veo como se tiñe la tela del vestido, la sangre expandiéndose con rapidez, dejando una sensación tibia y húmeda a su paso. La saco y la entierro en mi corazón, puedo sentir como la vida se me va por _él_ , que en algún momento fue mi vida, y sabía que lo daría todo por un nosotros. Puedo sentir como mi corazón deja de latir, como segundo a segundo caigo en un abismo profundo y oscuro en el cual estoy lejos de descansar en paz. Y mientras caigo, no me queda más remedio que tomar de la mano a la muerte, y dejarme guiar por ella con el recuerdo de un amor que finalmente, de una forma u otra, sabía me mataría, solo que no de esta manera.

* * *

Ya sé que no he parado por aquí desde hace bastante y que Halloween ya pasó hace un par de semanas, pero quería dejar esto por aquí ya que nunca es demasiado tarde para celebrarlo, so… ¡Feliz Halloween! Este es un pastiche de un libro llamado Vampyr de Carolina Andújar, mi libro favorito. Lo hice hace varios años para una clase y siempre pensé en publicarlo, pero nunca lo hice hasta ahora.

En otros asuntos, perdón por las desapariciones durante los últimos años, ya estaré más presente y vendré con más cosillas nuevas que espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo.

Con amor, Caster girl.

Pd. Lo siento si llegaron muchas notificaciones de esta historia... Tuve ciertos problemillas al subirla. ¡Upsis!


End file.
